Naruhina One Shots
by Glory of Dawn
Summary: As the title says.
1. Every How and Everywhere

**Every How and Everywhere**

Naruto rushed into his apartment, leaving his stuff behind him in a clutter. _I need to write this down before i forget it!_ He thought, panicked. He picked up a pen and pad of paper, sat down on his bed, and began to write.

_In my heart you're always there,_

_every how and everywhere._

_It's too late for me to say good bye,_

_for I could not stand the look in your eye._

_The thing you want to say that I could never,_

_I will love you, always and forever._

_In my mind you're always there,_

_pearl-white eyes and flowing blue hair._

_Who could compare, a dumb blonde like me,_

_to one as beautiful as thee?_

_The thing you want to say that I could never,_

_I will love you always and forever._

_In my heart you're always always there,_

_every how and everywhere._

He ripped out the piece of paper, folded it up, and tucked it in his pocket. Then he bolted right back out the door, running Sakura over in the process.

"Naruto! The Hokage has a mission for us!"

"Be right with you, there's something I have to do first!"

"Well, I'll go tell Hinata then..." she muttered.

Naruto heard her, and yelled back, "I'm headed that way I'll tell her!"

He screamed out the door and through the streets. He had one thing on his mind. Her and only her. Bashing into a wall jolted him back to reality. He was at the Hyuuga compound. He ran inside only to be stopped by Hiashi.

"And what might you be doing here, Naruto?"

"I came to get Hinata, we have a mission."

"Very well then." Hiashi walked away.

_Phew, close,_ he thought.

When he reached Hinata's room, he stopped to regain his breath and composure. Then he knocked at the door.

"Yes, come in!" said an angelic voice from behind the door.

Naruto walked in. Hinata gasped. He pulled the piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to her. She read it over and her eyes widened. Then she read it again. Her face turned bright red. Hinata looked at him.

"N-N-Naruto-k-kun..."

Naruto walked to her and pulled her close. Then he delivered a small kiss to her lips. When they seperated, Naruto said "Come, the Hokage has a mission for us." Hinata fainted. Naruto smiled and carried the crimson-faced Hyuuga bride-style out of the room. If he looked closely, he would have noticed her smile.


	2. Of Sleep and Dreams

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned around to see a blue-haired angel walking toward him. He smiled. Naruto walked to her and hugged her (YAYNESS). Then they began to walk, with no particular destination in mind. Then Naruto began to draw her close. He was just about to kiss her when...

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

_This time it's gone too far!_ He thought. It usually let them kiss before it went off. He smashed the alarm, happy to feel it break under his hand.

"Ouch!"

Naruto bolted up. "Hinata! What are you doing here?"

"Nothing really...But we have a mission."

Then Naruto remembered the "Ouch" part.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, i didn't know you were here."

"It's ok, Naruto-kun. It wasn't that bad anyway. A little piece of plastic flew at me, that's all."

"oh...good...So, what kind of mission is it?"

"It's a...uh...um..."

Naruto smiled. "Look, if you just wanted to be with me, all you had to do was say so."

Hinata smiled back. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." Then she leaned forward and kissed him. When they finally seperated, they were both red-faced. Then Naruto pulled her down and began to kiss her some more. _Maybe I shouldn't have smashed the alarm clock. After all, this is way better than some stupid dream._

At the same time, Hinata was thinking, _Maybe i should tell him that i set his alarm to four in the morning for this...naaah...  
_

Don't kill me i know it's short!


	3. Timber

Hinata slowly walked to Naruto's apartment. she kept thinking _i can do this i can do this i can do this. _

she reached his door only to find Kakashi standing there.

"Hello, Hinata. If you're looking for Naruto, he's at training area 7."

"oh...thank you..." then she turned around and began to walk away.

when she arrived at training area 7, she found Naruto there, as expected. He was jumping from tree to tree, practicing on shadowclones. She heard him talking to himself.

"I am so sick of not being able to control my tongue in front of her. it just keeps running, and doesnt say what i tell it to say. why does it do that?"

_Her? oh no...don't tell me he's..._ Hinata trembled at the thought. _Don't tell me my Naruto-kun is going out with someone else!_ Naruto began talking again.

"I mean, it's stupid. She likes me and i like her, and we both know it...or at least i hope she does...i just can't believe this!" Naruto turned around, facing Hinata. _ Oh no, he saw me!_ Hinata shut her eyes, waiting for Naruto's surprised voice. But it never came. Instead, she just heard the _poof! _of a shadowclone dispersing. _That was close..._

"I am so sick of saying nothing! i need to say something to her!" Naruto punched the tree next to him. It ruptured, sending it crashing downwards...straight at Hinata. She screamed in terror. She told her legs to move, but they wouldn't listen. At the last second, Naruto noticed her. "HINATA!" he yelled. He bolted down from the tree and snatched her with no time to spare. Where Hinata had been not a second before, there was a giant tree trunk. Naruto looked down at Hinata. Her face was scarlet, her eyes were wide, and she was trembling. _I can't fix much,_ he thought, _but i can fix this._ He leaned down and kissed Hinata.


	4. Special Ramen

**Disclaimer-for all the ones i have forgotten and will forget, i don't own Naruto.**

Hinata ran as fast as she could. She needed to get to the ramen stand before Naruto. She had to, or else she wouldn't be able to make her hard work pay off. Fortunately for her, she had been closer to it when she figured he'd be coming. She dashed into it.

"Hey, Hinata, how ya doin?" greeted Ayame. (A/N i think thats her name...lol.)

"Good. Hey, when Naruto gets here, could you put these in his ramen?" In her hands were hardened rice letters spelling _I love you Naruto-Hinata_.

"Sure thing!"

"Thank you!" Then she left.

Only seconds after Hinata ran out, Naruto ran in. "One extra large bowl please!"

"Coming right up!" The message was put in, as requested.

When Naruto got the bowl, he was surprised. Then he blushed._ I'm gonna have to thank Hinata for that!_

When he paid, Naruto left for the dock. He knew that that's where Hinata would be. Sure enough, there she was. Naruto walked up and sat beside her. Then, without a word, they kissed. Naruto didn't have to say it, but the massage got across._ I love you too, Hinata.__  
_


	5. Pain

Naruto and Hinata were jumping from tree to tree, headed back to Konoha. Their mission had been easy, a C-rank escort mission. Naruto had done his fair share of complaining, but in the end he did it. The mission had taken a few days, but it went pretty smoothly...giving Naruto and Hinata plenty of time to spend with each other. They both enjoyed the mission, if only for that reason...Naruto kept grumbling about 'how I'm so sick of doing these easy missions,' and how 'I want a challenge for once!' Hinata just went along with it quietly. She always enjoyed spending time with Naruto, because Naruto always seemed to find a way to make her laugh...or find a way to make he face go scarlet. They were about half a day's travel from Konoha, when...

"Naruto, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounded like it came from that tree."

"Maybe we should see what it is?"

"Yeah...stay here."

"Okay Naruto-kun."

Naruto dashed over in the direction of the noise. There was nothing there. He went back over to where Hinata was, just in time to see a hail of kunai and shuriken fly from the trees...right at his girl.

"HINATA!"

Hinata covered her face, waiting for the waves of pain. But, like so many other things in the fics that i write, it never came. She openeds her eyes to see Naruto in front of her...

"Naruto-kun..."

"Ow..." Then he fell over. Hinata checked his pulse. _Alive, thank goodness. _But she could not say the same for the man emerging from the trees.

"Heh. Baka."

"You...I'll kill you for what you did to my Naruto-kun! You...you teme!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Byakugan!"

Hinata disappeared. Then she reappeared in front of the man. "Jyuuken!" she hit over the heart, applying just the right amount of chakra to make it explode. The man fell over, dead.

"I told you I'd kill you."

Then she walked over to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Hinata... That was amazing..." Then he reached up, pulled her down, and kissed her.

"Naruto-kun...Don't move."

She began to remove the blades and bandage the wounds. _I love you Naruto-kun..._


	6. Hard Decisions

**A/N: Guys, i need help. I'm running low on ideas for these one shots already! if you have an idea, please give it in a review or PM! Thx!**

**Oh, and i don't own Naruto. I wish i did, but i don't.**

"No."

"Please, let him go!"

"Hinata, all he's going to do is hurt you."

"You don't know him like i do! he would never do that!"

Shino had Naruto imprisoned inside of a sphere of bugs. Kiba stood beside Shino. They would not let him go, convinced that left alone, Naruto would only hurt Hinata.

"We aren't going to let him go. Give it up, Hinata."

"Please! Let him go!"

"Hinata, this isn't us giving you a choice. It's us telling you what you need to do to prevent yourself from getting hurt by him."

"I'm not getting hurt by him! I'm getting hurt by you!"

No response.

_This is it. I'm going to have to choose between my team...or my Naruto-kun..._

Hinata turned around and walked away. The she disappeared. And reappeared behind Shino and Kiba.

"I'm sorry...so sorry..."

Then she knocked both of them out. Shino's bugs crawled back to him. Hinata walked over to Naruto.

"Hinata..."

Hinata was crying. "Naruto-kun..."

Then they embraced.

"I love you, Naruto-Kun."

"I love you too, Hinata."

They kissed. YAYNESS!


	7. Model Hinata POV

Hinata was enjoying her life as a model. It was only a thing she did in her spare time, but her training to keep her in shape as a ninja had shaped her body wonderfully. Whenever she walked down a street, she was the center of attention. When she was approached by a designer, asking her to be a model, she just couldn't refuse. She did lay down the law, however, saying that she would do it when she wasn't training or on a mission, but she loved it. But there was really only one reason she did it. She hoped that one day, a certain someone would be dragged to one of her shows and go gaa-gaa over her. That certain someone happened to be Naruto Uzumaki, the sweetest boy she had ever known. Sure, sometimes he was weird, and maybe a little embarrassing at times, but she had had a crush on him ever since the academy. _6 years... _It had been 6 years since the academy, and Hinata still couldn't wait to draw Naruto's eye. She dressed her best every show, hoping that Naruto would be there. He never was. She was never able to put her whole heart into it, because he was never there. She was determined to get him. Then, a week ago, she found out that she had competition...among one of the better models. Her name was Yuminika Ichiruma, a civilian with a much more womanly form that Hinata.

_Flashback_

"_He'll be here tonight... I know he will." _

"_Keep dreaming, slimebag. Even if he did come, I'd be the first and last thing he thinks about. Why would he like you? You're a freak."_

_End of flashback (ooo a short one)_

_I won't lose to Yumi! I won't!_ Her boss walked into the room.

"Hey, Hinata...that boy you keep talking about... Tall, blonde, blue eyes, spiky hair, right?"

"Yes, that's him."

"He's here tonight."

Hinata's heart lept._ Naruto-kun is here? Tonight, then...tonight I win his __heart!_

"I know what you're thinking. Give it up, Dog Barf. He'll love me so much more!"

"No! Naruto is sweet and loyal! He's been my friend since-"

"Since never, right?" Yumi Laughed. "This will be so easy it won't be funny."

"5 minutes, girls."

"Then it's settled, Cow Crap. In 5 minutes, Naruto's heart will be mine!"

Hinata didn't respond. She needed to focus. Before she knew it...

"Show's on, girls!"

Yumi strutted out onto the stage. She was exposing as much skin as possible, trying to draw Naruto's eye. When she was convinced that he had had enough, she went back behind the curtain.

"Top that, Frog Guts."

A few other models went out, and then it was Hinata's turn. She strutted out, showing some skin around the waist...and almost all of her legs. She was wearing a white tube top with a blue miniskirt. She looked around for Naruto, but she didn't get to look all over the audience before she had to go back in. Afterwards, Hinata was in her room, putting her show clothes away, when Naruto burst in.

Seconds later, Yumi strutted in, saying, "I'm sorry, Naruto, you have the wrong room. You couldn't possibly be looking for Litterbox."

Naruto turned around.

Yumi Kept talking. "I know, i was amazing, wasn't i? you know you want me, and not that, hidieous excuse for a girl over there." Hinata gasped and began to cry. "I mean, she has freaky pupil-less eyes, a much less womanly form, and she dresses like a slut!"

Naruto punched Yumi in the face, sending her flying out the door and into the wall.

"NEVER and i mean NEVER insult one of my friends like that. And i would much rather take Hinata of some teme like you. Her eyes aren't freaky, they remind my of diamonds. So what if she has a less womanly form, I like her the way she is. And you dress like a slut, not her!"

"N-Naruto-kun...do you really mean that?"

"Of course. She's a teme. You, on the other hand...you are AMAZING." Hinata giggled. Naruto wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Hinata."

"I love you too, Naruto-kun."

Naruto pulled her close and kissed her. _Naruto-kun...I love you so much..._


	8. Model Naruto POV

"Sakuraaaaaaa...i don't wanna go to some stupid model show."

"You'll like it. I promise."

Naruto had been literally dragged to the show by Sakura. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be at Ichiraku Ramen. He sat down and got ready to be bored. Some guy came out and said something, but Naruto didn't care enough to listen. Some girl came out. She was dressed like a slut._ Next._ Some more girls came out, but Naruto couldn't care less. Then someone caught his eye. Hinata walked on stage, and Naruto nearly jumped out of his seat._ She's...she's so...so...so... so HOT_! Naruto was thrilled. When the show was over, he bolted over to where the model's rooms were. He saw the door labeled _Hinata_, he ran in. Right when he was about to yell, "Hinata! You were amazing!" The slut walked in and and started saying something. Then she said something about Hinata. He thought it was "Freaky, pupil-less eyes, less womanly form, and dresses like a slut!" No one noticed the vein pulsing in Naruto's forehead. He heard Hinata gasp, and it sounded like she started to cry. _Just who does this slut think she is? _Naruto punched her in the face, sending her flying out the door and into the wall.

"NEVER and i mean NEVER insult one of my friends like that. And i would much rather take Hinata of some teme like you. Her eyes aren't freaky, they remind me of diamonds. So what if she has a less womanly form, I like her the way she is. And you dress like a slut, not her!"

"N-Naruto-kun...do you really mean that?"

"Of course. She's a teme. You, on the other hand...you are AMAZING." Hinata giggled. Naruto wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Hinata."

"I love you too, Naruto-kun."

Naruto pulled her close and kissed her. _I love you more than anything else in the world...my Hinata-chan..._


	9. Longing

**I wrote this one shot in response to how I'm feeling right now...with the exception of the happy ending, that hasn't happened yet. This one also has a little Nejiten in it.**

**I don't own Naruto. If i did, there wouldn't be so many fillers...**

**0000000000000000000000**

BEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEP!

Naruto hit the snooze button. _Should I even bother with getting up?_ Naruto was depressed. Sure, he had friends, he had a life, he had a roof over his head...but there was a gap. A gap that none of those things could fill. He had a longing. He had a longing for love. He wanted someone he could say anything to. He couldn't do that with any of his friends; they'd laugh. He wanted someone who would listen. He buried his face in his pillow. _I'm lonely...oh so lonely..._ There was no one who would notice he was depressed and say, "Oh, poor Naruto!" and walk over and comfort him. He began to cry. He didn't want someone. He _needed_ some one. He needed someone who would always be there for him. Naruto slowly cried himself back to sleep.

**0000000000000000000000**

Hinata didn't want to get up. She was lonely. She couldn't talk to her dad, Neji, or her friends... they wouldn't listen they way she needed. Her eyes didn't have their usual diamond-like light; today they looked like dull marbles. Hinata hated her situation. Most people would want to be in her position, but the loneliness hurt... it hurt so much. _I need someone. I need someone badly._ She wondered if there was anyone else sharing her position. _I doubt it._

**0000000000000000000000**

Neji got up; he didn't want to, but he had to. Ever since he got in that fight with Tenten, she wouldn't talk to him. He went back to feeling the way he did before. Alone. Alone and hurting. He had known the pain of loss before, but now, after losing Tenten, it was so much worse. _Maybe baka will know what I mean...nah...maybe Tenny will talk to me today... it's worth a shot._

**0000000000000000000000**

Tenten ran through the streets, towards a certain someone'shome. She was crying. She knew she needed to apologize. She wanted to so badly. She only hoped he would listen.

**0000000000000000000000**

Hinata decided to get up. _I'm going to go talk to Naruto-kun. He'll listen...I hope._

**0000000000000000000000**

Neji walked out of his room, only to run into Tenten. She clung to him, weeping. She was talking, too.

"I'm sorry, Neji. I'm so very sorry."

Neji hugged her. "It's ok. I'm sorry too."

**0000000000000000000000**

Hinata walked up to Naruto's door. She knocked. No reply. She knocked again. Still no reply. She walked in, and found Naruto sleeping. She walked over and climbed onto his bed. She hugged his sleeping form and fell asleep herself.

**0000000000000000000000**

Naruto woke up, detecting someone behind him. He didn't move, waiting to see what would happen. He felt someone climb onto his bed and hug him. Then he heard them begin to breathe in a sleeping rhythm. He rolled over carefully to find Hinata sleeping. He smiled and nudged her.

**0000000000000000000000**

Hinata woke up. Naruto was smiling at her, and nudging her. He held up the blankets in invitation. She climbed in graciously. They hugged each other and began to drift asleep. before they fell asleep, each of them thought _Maybe i do have someone who will listen. I love you. _

**0000000000000000000000**

**Wow, that felt good! writing this took a burden off my shoulders.**


	10. Bored

_UGH there is nothing to do around here!_ Naruto was bored. There were no missions. He had nothing to do. He was wandering around the his apartment, just trying to find something to entertain himself with. He got on his computer and surfed the web for a while, but that got boring quick. All of his friends were off doing _something._ Sakura was doing her shift at the hospital, Kiba was off doing something with Shino and Akamaru, Neji and Tenten were off training, Shikamaru was teaching a class at the academy, and Chouji was eating. Naruto plopped on his bed and sighed. _Might as well try to sleep._

**0000000000000000000**

Hinata had nothing to do. she had been on the internet, trying to entertain herself. Then she tried watching a movie. Then she tried reading a book. Nothing seemed to work. She started throwing kunai at trees for no reason. _I wonder if Naruto-kun is doing anything._

**00000000000000000000**

_Hey! I know! I'll go see if Hinata is doing anything!_ Naruto ran out of his door and into the streets. When he saw the Hyuuga compound, he was overjoyed. _Maybe Hinata actually has an idea of something we could do!_ He ran into the compound...and over Hinata.

"Oh, geez, sorry Hinata didn't see you there!" he said while helping her up.

"It's ok. I was actually just about to look for you."

Naruto blinked. "Why?"

"I was thinking maybe you had something to do...'cuz I'm bored."

Naruto laughed. "That's exactly was I was looking for you!"

Hinata laughed too. "Well, we'll figure something out!"

"Yeah probably."


	11. Being Hokage isn't enough

_I've finally achieved my lifelong dream. I have become Hokage and earned the respect of the village. Why is it that I still feel empty?_ Naruto had been pondering this question for a long time. The answer seemed to be eluding him. It also seemed to be clouding his judgement, so he had asked Tsunade to take over until he could sort his thoughts out. _But, then, Maybe asking her was an idea created by the clouded judgement._ He shrugged. He was walking around the village in his orange jumpsuit-something he had not done since becoming a Jounin. He looked at the other villagers, trying to find the answer in them. Then, while walking past Sasuke and Sakura, the answer hit him. _I have no one...That's why._ So he tried to come up with a solution. He kept finding himself thinking back to the pair of eyes he always felt on his back while he was training. _Maybe...maybe...just maybe...that could be the solution._ So he did a few laps around town, making sure that no matter what he caught the attention of those eyes. After he was sure whoever owned them was following, he began to head to a clearing in the forest. He had made it himself, and made sure no one knew about it...only him and 'the eyes'. Naruto decided that whoever owned them was a woman. He arrived at the training area and began to go through warm-ups. Soon enough, he felt her eyes on his back.

"Why do you watch me whenever I train?"

He heard rustling in the bushes...headed away from the clearing.

"No! Please...don't go. I won't ask you to show your face. I just want...someone. Being Hokage...Being Hokage isn't enough. It just isn't enough..."

The rustling stopped. Then it started again, coming toward the clearing. A woman emerged from the bushes. She was beautiful; she had diamonds for eyes, and hair that looked like a waterfall cascading down her back.

"Hinata-chan..."

"Naruto-kun... I'm sorry."

Naruto approached Hinata. "Sorry about what?"

"About never telling you..."

"I'm sorry too..."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry if this is a little sudden."

Naruto leaped forward and embraced Hinata. Then he kissed her.

"Naruto-kun... Thank you."

"I love you Hinata-chan."

_Heh. Granny Tsunade can wait. I'm liking this MUCH more than that desk job._


	12. Ramen Held High

**Ok, i got inspiration for this from a linkin park song called 'Hands Held High'. Apparently, Hinata head this song and she felt like writing a spoof on it for Naruto. It'll suck, trust me...not dissing Hinata, dissing me. lol. Well, theres one part in Hands Held High where it goes 'Both scared and angry, yet wat'd he say? aaaaaaaaameeeeeeen, (like ah-men). So i thought why not spoof it and make amen ramen?**

**000000000000000000000**

_Ramen Held High_

_Turn the furnace up higher, _

_He needs to eat something._

_Shy and faint step away when he comes in,_

_Feel it in the pot, _

_the bubbles start comin,_

_People passing by panic and start running,_

_Noodles on loose cloths complete coming,_

_he jumps up and breaks the chopsticks the others start clumpin,_

_he promised me he'd come after something,_

_sick of the Instant Ramen he eats,_

_slurp when they say they wanna see training,_

_screw that, he just wants some ramen._

_Heres something: suck back what's yours,_

_do something you know you'll get in trouble for,_

_cuz he's sick of being treated like he had before,_

_like he's stupid, so guess what he's standing for? (1)_

_Like their war's just a different brand of hate,_

_like it doesn't matter at all what he feels like,_

_like they understand him on the bottom of the 'love' chain,_

_when he can't get anything going?_

_These idiots are laughing away, _

_at the bank and looking for money,_

_telling you to respect others,_

_for he's so nervous in an obvious way,_

_everyone watchin' him slurp,_

_and the rest of the village watchin at the end of the day,_

_in the streets all gawkin and wat'd he say?_

"_Raaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeen! Raaaaaaaaameeeeeeeen! Raaaaaaaaaaammeeeeeennnn! Raaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeenn! Raaaaaaaammmeeeeeeen!"_

_In the stand watchin him and yes i am laughin, (2)_

_cuz when he slurps faster we know what's gonna happen,_

_the rolls are hot, dip 'em in a bowl and take action,_

_have to react or choke on crumbs,_

_Twelve years old, here's something to see, _

_another kid my age slurpin down the noodles,_

_I wonder if he had thought 'The next one is for me!'_

_Do you see? The merchants, they're out today,_

_to brush the shortage of flour and eggs away, (3)_

_it's ironic; that at times like this you eat,_

_when there were free samples yesterday._

_There's samples on the shops, homes, inside the trash cans, your house, road, _

_my dad, he's got a lot of surprise i know,_

_but enough pride inside not to let that show._

_My sister's got a book she would hold with pride, a little blue cover with a patched up spine,_

_and she handwrote a quote inside,_

"_I got to see him choke, fun!"_

_Meanwhile, this boy just slurps away, _

_slurpin and gulpin those noodles,_

_and the rest of the village watchin at the end of the days,_

_in the streets gawkin and wat'd he say?_

"_Raaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeen! Raaaaaaaaameeeeeeeen! Raaaaaaaaaaammeeeeeennnn! Raaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeenn! Raaaaaaaammmeeeeeeen!"_

_His bowl held high in the sky so blue, _

_his mouth opened up to swallow more,_

_(repeat 6x)_

She showed it to Naruto next time she saw him.

He looked at it and said, "Hinata, you just made me a theme song!"

**0000000000000000000000**

**Yeah, it pretty much stunk...listen to the actual song on youtube or something and compare the 2! review!**

**1:why, to be Hokage, of course!**

**2:She's laughing with him, not at him!**

**3:those are what ramen is made of right? lol**


	13. Wedding Day

**Hey there! I dug about a foot into the steel wall, and I found this! Enjoy and I wish i did own Naruto!**

**0000000000000000000**

_I can do this...It isn't that hard...but Hiashi-sama is scary...what the heck was that? I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm not afraid of anything! Except for him...gulp... _Naruto was planning on asking Hinata to marry him. He had to ask Hiashi for permission. He was allowed to date her, but he didn't know if this would end well. He had waited until Hinata had left for her mission to see Hiashi. Taking a deep breath, Naruto stepped into the Hyuuga compound. He walked to the meeting room (A/N I have no idea if there is a room called that XD) and saw Hiashi.

"Sit, Naruto."

"Hai." _Gotta keep my cool..._

"So, what is it you wished to see me about?"

"I...I was wondering if you would allow me to marry Hinata-chan."

Hiashi pondered this. "And why should I let you, of all people, be the one to marry my daughter?"

_I saw that coming... _"I have little possessions and meager housing, but I have been saving my money. I now have enough to buy a large house and support a family for a few years, should Hinata-chan wish to move out. I will be able to provide and be there for her for my entire life."

Hiashi thought about this. "No."

Naruto sighed. _Time to bring out the big guns..._ "I did not want to say this; I wanted you to let me marry Hinata as who I am. But I am afraid I must say it." Naruto took a deep breath. "I am the Yondaime's (A/N did I spell that right?) son. As proof, here is a ring with his seal on it...and my Keke Genkai." Naruto stood up and performed a few hand signs.

"Wind Angel Jutsu!"

There was a poof of smoke; when it cleared, Naruto was clad in white armor. His hair was much longer, now a stream of sunlight hanging down his back. He had a Spear of Wind in his hand. Hiashi noted the final detail. _He has wings. _

"I am convinced. That is the Yondaime's Keke Genkai; you are indeed his son. And, as a favor to an old friend, I allow you to marry my daughter."

Naruto's heart leapt for joy, but he maintained an outward calm. "Thank you, Hiashi-sama."

"You may leave."

He dispersed the jutsu and left the compound. As soon as it was out of sight, a yell was heard in Sunagakure; "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!'

_Three months later_

"Geez...I'm so -bleep-ed nervous! Sakura, are you sure I look okay?" He asked for the thousandth time.

"Yes Naruto, you look fine! Have you ingested any bad food lately?"

"Bad food? Sorry, Sakura, haven't had your cooking since i was twelve." He ducked down to avoid to punch.

"You are so -bleep- lucky that this is your wedding day."

Naruto smiled. "Jealous?"

Sakura blushed. "N-no, Sasuke-kun is getting there!"

Naruto laughed. He couldn't help it. Then he looked at the clock. _So close..._

Soon enough, he was standing up by Tsunade. _OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG I AM SOOOO -BLEEP- NERVOUS!_

A few minutes later, Naruto gasped as a goddess walked down the isle. She was on the verge of tears. When she reached him, he spoke to her. "You ready? 'Cuz I'm nervous as...a lot of things."

Hinata giggled. "Yeah right, Naruto-kun. You were BORN ready."

"And you, my goddess, were born with more brains and common sense then the teme and I have put together."

Hinata giggled again. They turned to Tsunade.

"Dearly Beloved..."

**0000000000000000000**

**I know, it stunk...lol**


	14. Extra Fluffy Valentine's Special!

**Hey! Since it is Valentine's Day, I can't let Naruto and Hinata hog the spotlight like I usually let them. There will be Naruhina, Nejiten and maybe shikatema in this one. I hope all you couples out there enjoy Valentine's Day, because for now I'm content with eating your dust. But soon...very soon I will be attempting to return the favor! I don't own Naruto!**

**000000000000000000000000000**

_St. Valentine's Day, Hinata POV_

Hinata was walking through the streets of Konoha watching couples, young and old, participate in Valentine's Day. For her, this was the saddest day of the year. Every year she hoped that Naruto would tell her he had feelings for her. Every year, she was disappointed. She had developed a habit of going to the beach at the close of the day, at sunset. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kiba buying a treat for Akamaru. She sighed. She was lonely, like she always was. She felt that the only place that she would ever find comfort was in Naruto's arms..._ And that is not liable to happen,_ she thought miserably. She was closing on the Yamanaka Flower Shop when she heard voices. They were muffled, so she couldn't tell who they were.

"...huge bouquet...best...now...thanks, Ino."

"...problem. This...is?"

"Don't...anyone...here, 'kay?"

"Sure..."

When Hinata walked in, no one else was there.

"Hey Hinata. Here to get something for Naruto?" Ino winked.

"No, I thought I heard someone in here."

"Oh. Okay then. I'm gonna be off soon, wanna go to the mall then?"

Hinata shook her head. "No thanks, Ino."

Hinata then walked out of the flower shop. _I wonder who was in there... _

Hinata continued her tour of the city when she caught Neji a box of chocolates. He instantly looked like a tomato.

He walked up to her and said, "You never saw me here!"

"Sure, I didn't see a box of chocolates and some flowers."

"...Just don't tell anyone?"

"I won't."

"Thank you, Hinata!"

He disappeared. Hinata continued her walk. She looked for signs of Naruto, but couldn't find any. What scared her the most was the fact that **Teuchi and Ayame said he hadn't stopped by for a bowl of ramen ****ALL DAY!**Hinata walked around a little more, and saw Kiba in a stand.

"Whaddaya mean, no more?"

"We are out of chocolate, sir. We just sold our last-and biggest-box."

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHH! You have GOT to be kidding me!"

"I assure you, I am not."

"Baka..." Kiba mumbled as he walked away. Then he looked up. "Oi, Hinata!"

"Yes?"

"You have any idea where I can find a box of chocolates?"

"Ano...back there a ways, there was a small shop that seemed to have a large supply," she said, pointing behind her.

"Thanks, Hinata, your my savior!"

"No problem."

Kiba took off. Hinata took about two steps and saw a stand with so much boxes of chocolate, they could have fed half the city. She sweat dropped. Then she was surprised to see Shikamaru walk in, buy a box, and walk back out.

The day passed slowly and when the time came, she went to her spot at the beach. She sat there, watching the sun set. It was a beautiful sight. Then she heard someone behind her.

"Anooooo...Hinata-chan?"

Hinata turned around to see a pair of ocean blue eyes staring down at her.

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said, pulling a box of chocolates and some flowers out from behind his back. Hinata flushed.

"A-arigat-tou, N-Naruto-kun." She took them both.

Naruto sat down next to her. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Hinata nodded, happily chewing on a piece of chocolate. _This is the best day of my life._

Naruto looked at her and smiled his foxy smile. "Seems like a dead tree in comparison to you."

Hinata's jaw dropped. _Did he really just...HE DID! _

Naruto chuckled and he pushed her jaw back up. "You know, for a Hyuuga, you have some bad manners."

Hinata pouted.

Naruto winced. "Gomen nasai, bad joke."

Then she smiled. "It's alright, Naruto-kun."

Then Naruto did something very unexpected. He scooted over until he was right next to Hinata and pressed his lips against hers.

_By FAR the best day of my life._

_St. Valentine's Day- Naruto POV_

"Letsee...I got everything, let's get going!" Naruto set out for the Yamanaka flower shop. He didn't even stop by Ichiraku Ramen. _Not the time to be eating ramen, got more important things to do. _(1)

When he arrived at the flower shop, Ino faked a heart attack.

"Naruto? Here??? Oh my gosh i think...!" and then she fell over.

"Ino, please, I need to get this done quick."

She got back up. "Fine, what do you need?"

"I need a huge bouquet of your best flowers, right now." She reached for one of the pre-prepared ones and handed it to Naruto. "Thanks, Ino."

"No problem. This for who i think it is?"

Naruto nodded.

"Then its on the house."

"Don't tell anyone I was here, 'kay?"

"Sure thing."

Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. _Flowers down. _He saw a stand with a particularly large box...and it appeared to be the last one. Naruto walked in.

"How much for that?" he asked.

"50 ryou."

Naruto set the money on the counter and accepted the box. He caught a familiar smell nearby. _No time to run, think fast! _"Henge no Jutsu!" Naruto transformed into Kiba. His packages turned into Akamaru and his kunai pouch. "Play along!" he said to the stand owner. She nodded.

"Whaddya mean, no more?"

"We are out of chocolate, sir. We just sold our last-and biggest-box."

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHH! You have GOT to be kidding me!"

"I assure you, I am not."

"Baka..." he mumbled. He looked up. "Oi, Hinata!"

"Yes?"

"You have any idea where I can find a box of chocolates?"

"Ano...back there a ways, there was a small shop that seemed to have a large supply," she said, pointing behind her.

"Thanks, Hinata, your my savior!"

"No problem."

Naruto ran off. As soon as he was out of eyeshot, he released the jutsu.

_Close..._ He waited the day out. Once sunset came, he headed to the spot Hinata always went to on the beach. He silently thanked himself for thinking to see if Hinata had a pattern. When she settled, her walked up.

"Anooooo...Hinata-chan?"

Hinata turned around.

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said, pulling a box of chocolates and some flowers out from behind his back. Hinata flushed.

"A-arigat-tou, N-Naruto-kun." She took them both.

Naruto sat down next to her. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Hinata nodded, happily chewing on a piece of chocolate.

Naruto looked at her and smiled his foxy smile. "Seems like a dead tree in comparison to you."

Hinata's jaw dropped.

Naruto chuckled and he pushed her jaw back up. "You know, for a Hyuuga, you have some bad manners."

Hinata pouted.

Naruto winced. "Gomen nasai, bad joke."

Then she smiled. "It's alright, Naruto-kun."

Then Naruto did something very unexpected. He scooted over until he was right next to Hinata and pressed his lips against hers.

_Mission complete...Now to enjoy the rest of the day with Hina-chan._

_St. Valentine's Day, TenTen POV_

Tenten sighed. _I'm probably the only kunoichi in Konoha without a boyfriend..._ She had always been different, being on of the few girls in the academy that wasn't an Uchiha fangirl. She never showed it, but she was a Neji fangirl. What depressed her the most was that he was as cold as a block of dry ice. Worse than that, love was a warm feeling. Dry ice plus warm equals more depression. _Maybe I should get up...try to have fun at the carnival thingy..._ she glanced at her clock. _Noon, definitely time to get up._ (2) Tenten got up and got dressed. She walked the streets, idly flipping a kunai around. She saw a target hitting game. _Next..._

Just as she thought that, the owner of the stand was heard bragging about no one ever having won that particular game. _Oooooooor maybe not. _Tenten walked up to the stand and made a bet with the owner.

"If I hit that target, you let me play for free and take an item of my choice. I miss, and i pay you all the money in my wallet." She held up a bulging wallet. "I get one shot. Deal?"

The owner laughed. "Sure, kid, good luck with hitting it though!"

Tenten neglected to grab one of the rubber balls, instead turning around, thinking her name was called, and throwing her kunai at the target. Everyone in the area gasped. The owner began to stutter.

"Y-you hit the t-target...and y-you weren't even l-looking!"

"Gimme the bow."

The owner gave her a nicely carved recurve bow and twenty arrows, complete with quiver.

Tenten slung the quiver over her back and carried the bow on her shoulder. She walked around a while, then she heard someone...a certain Hyuuga.

"Thank you Hinata!"

Hinata gave a quiet reply and Neji took off...running right into Tenten. When she opened her eyes, Neji was holding out a box of chocolates and some flowers. Tenten looked around, seeing if there were any other girls nearby.

"Tenten-chan...they're for you."

Tenten smiled and accepted the gifts. "Thank you, Neji-kun." _Wait a minute...processing...ALERT! TENTEN-CHAN! HE SAID TENTEN-CHAN! ALERT! _

"Ano...Tenten-chan?"

"Nani ka?" (A/N for all you people who only say nani, if it is a question you put ka at the end)

"A...Ai shiteru."

Tenten gaped. _Neji, Neji Hyuuga, THE Neji Hyuuga, just said he loves me? MENTAL OVERLOAD!_

"AI SHITERU!" Tenten tackled Neji, giving him a hug that slowly but surely squeezed the air out of his lungs.

"T-Tenten...can't...breathe..."

she loosened her grip...a little.

"Better?"

"Hai..."

Tenten raised her head, and then brought her lips down on top of Neji's.

_St. Valentine's Day, Neji POV_

_Got the flowers, now in need the chocolates! _Neji Hyuuga walked down the street. He was mentally preparing himself to preform an very un-Nejilike thing. The was a certain brunette kunoichi had stolen his heart. He didn't want it back, he wanted hers. He spotted the shop he was looking for and walked in. The room silenced as everyone stared at the Hyuuga prodigy. He walked up to the counter.

"Biggest box."

"Sorry sir, it's reserved."

"1,000 ryou." The owner gasped.

"Right away, sir."

_Thank you, Kami-sama, for making that a well-paying mission! _The owner came back and handed him the box. He returned the money. When he walked out of the store, he saw Hinata and froze.

Then he walked up to her and said, "You never saw me here!"

"Sure, I didn't see a box of chocolates and some flowers."

"...Just don't tell anyone?"

"I won't."

"Thank you, Hinata!"

He bolted off, only to run into that brunette kunoichi. He held out his gifts and prepared for rejection.

Tenten looked around, seeing if there were any other girls nearby.

"Tenten-chan...they're for you."

Tenten smiled and accepted the gifts. "Thank you, Neji-kun."

"Ano...Tenten-chan?"

"Nani ka?""A...Ai shiteru."

Tenten gaped. Then he saw something inside of her snap. _Kami-sama, protect me..._

"AI SHITERU!" Tenten tackled Neji, giving him a hug that slowly but surely squeezed the air out of his lungs.

"T-Tenten...can't...breathe..."

she loosened her grip...a little.

"Better?"

"Hai..."

Tenten raised her head, and then brought her lips down on top of Neji's.

_St. Valentine's Day, Shikamaru POV_

_How troublesome..._ He had just bought some flowers for his Fangirl (A/N Intended pun). He headed out to buy some chocolates. The first shop that had chocolate looked very promising. It had more chocolate than he had brains. _And that is saying a lot..._ He went in, bought some chocolate, and went out. He headed toward the area where she was staying. He reached the hotel, went to her room, and knocked on her door. She opened it.

"Oh, hey Shikamaru."

_Troublesome..._(3) He held out the gifts. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Temari stared at the gifts. Then she looked up. "Who put you up to this?"

"Ugh...troublesome...no one did."

"Riiiigggghhhhtttt..."

"Why must women be so troublesome?" BONK! He rubbed his head where he had been hit by the fan.

Then he was surprised as Temari kissed him on the lips. When they parted, Shikamaru said three words.

"How...not troublesome."

**000000000000000000000000000**

**Wow, I didn't think it would be possible to write the word 'chocolate' and its forms so many times and still appear to be somewhat sane. And sorry, I didn't feel like doing Temari's POV.**

**(1)...who are you and what have you done with Naruto?**

**(2)hehe...been there, done that...and then some**

**(3) hehe i had typed troublesome before so the computer guessed at what i would be typing. So I'm typing in troublesome and it does that thing where it guesses and I'm like "Wow, this computer must be able to read my mind! It thinks this is troublesome too!"**


	15. Ventriloquist

**Hello to all my loyal readers! Sorry about the wait. I just haven't been in the writing mood lately. I don't own Naruto. And, without further ado, the next installment of Naruhina One Shots, Ventriloquist!**

**00000000000000000000000**

"Naruto-kun?" _Arrrgh he can be SO annoying sometimes. Oh my, did I really just think that?_

Naruto had asked Hinata to come to his apartment, but he wasn't responding.

"I'm in here, Hinata-chan!"

_Ah, there he is! _She followed the sound of his voice to the kitchen, but he wasn't there.

"Over here!" This time it came from his bedroom. So she went. And he wasn't there, either. The bathroom. Not there. The living room. Nope. The kitchen again. Still not there. The entry. Sorry, better luck next time.

"Naruto-kun, this is starting to get annoying. Please stop."

"Oh all right, I'm in the kitchen."

She went to the kitchen. He wasn't there.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"Sorry, did I say kitchen? I meant living room."

Not there either.

_That's it. _"Byakugan!" She scanned the area. He was nowhere to be found. She sighed and released the bloodline limit. She thought she heard a 'poof' come from the kitchen.

"I know you're in here."

"What are you talking about? I'm on the couch in the living room."

Hinata walked in there, and sure enough, there he was, in the...orange. She walked up and slapped him. Poof.

_Kage Bunshin? _

Hinata heard chuckling come from the kitchen. She turned around and threw a kunai at a shadowed corner on the ceiling. She then heard it hit the wall. She sighed.

"Now, now, Hinata-chan. That's no way to treat your boyfriend."

"Quite the ventriloquist, aren't we? Come down from there."

"Fine, but first, close your eyes."

Hinata closed her eyes.

"Hey! I can tell you're peeking!"

Hinata really closed her eyes this time. She heard the tell-tale thump of someone hitting the ground. A few seconds later, she felt powerful arms wrap around her and lips brush up against hers.

"You can open your eyes now."

When she opened her eyes, she gasped. There stood Naruto, but not in his normal orange jumpsuit. He wore a pair of black pants that weren't to tight nor too baggy. He had a sleeveless black shirt on that seemed to frame his huge arms. His black headband held up his hair, keeping it out of his eyes. He had dark grey arm bracers that extended from his elbows to over the back of his hands. To cover his hands he had some black fingerless gloves. His boots went halfway up his shins. To top it all off, he had the katana she got for him for his eighteenth birthday strapped on his back...in a black sheath of course.

"Well? Whaddaya think?"

"What do I think? I like."

Naruto grinned. Hinata knocked her hand against his arms.

"Got some slabs of rock there, don't you?"

She proceeded to knock on his head. "Geez, you have a hard head. What's it made of?"

"Rocks, the same thing it's filled with."

Hinata giggled. She pulled him in for a kiss.

When they separated, she got down to business. "So, what did you call me for?"

"Ah, for that you have to come with me. Oh, but first..."

He removed her headband from around her neck and used it like a blindfold.

"Naruto-kun, if my students see this I'll never hear the end of it. I can see it now. I'm on a mission with the little genin and then... 'Hey Hinata-sensei! Go anywhere with Naruto-sensei last night?' 'Did you do anything fun?'"

Naruto shrugged even though she couldn't see him. "Well, that's your problem."

"Geez, you're nice."

"I was just kidding."

"Whatever. Let's just go."

Naruto scooped her up bridal-style.

"Naruto-kun, you better not..."

"Why, Hinata-chan," Naruto said innocently. "Whatever are you talking about? I'm not doing anything."

"NARUTO-KUN, DON'T YOU DARE TAKE ME OUT THAT WINDOW!"

"What, you mean like this?" Naruto jumped out the window. Hinata was screaming because she didn't like the idea of falling while blindfolded. After a few minutes, Naruto stopped running.

"Are we here, Naruto-kun?"

"Hai."

"Can you put me down now?"

"I don't know, I'm rather enjoying this."

"Please?"

"Fine..."

He set her down. "Now close your eyes."

"But I'm blindfolded."

"Hina-chan..."

She couldn't resist when he used that nickname she loved oh so much. "Fine. They're shut."

She felt Naruto undo the blindfold. Then he retied it around her neck. "You can open your eyes now."

Hinata opened her eyes, and once more, gasped. Naruto had brought her to a beautiful place. There were sakura trees here and there, along with the mighty oak, patches of flowers, and in the very center, a large pond/small lake.

"Naruto-kun...," she breathed, speechless. "It...it's...I don't know what to say..."

"Then sit down and enjoy the view," he said, motioning towards a large blanket with a picnic basket on it.

They sat down on the blanket. Birds were chirping a happy song, and butterflies were everywhere.

"Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, Mi-amintesc de ochii tai."

"I'm sorry, what was that Naruto-kun?"

"Your face and love from the trees, and I remember your eyes."

Hinata blushed. _OMG That is the most romantic thing I've heard in quite a while._

"What, you want more?"

Hinata then realized she had said that out loud. Her face invented a new shade of red.

Naruto chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." He looked out at the scenery. "What do you think?"

"I love it...it's beautiful."

"I'm gonna let you in on something."

"What?"

"This place," he said, motioning with his hand, "is as beautiful as a shredded tablecloth compared to you."

"Naruto-kun!" she said while hugging him.

Her stomach interrupted the moment. "Oops," she said, blushing a little more. "Sorry, I was about to eat when you called."

Naruto grabbed the basket. "Let's get started then."

Naruto removed the contents and Hinata was amazed. There was no ramen.

"I know what you're thinking. It's not appropriate for the situation."

Hinata mock-gasped. "Naruto-kun being serious? OH NO! THE APOCOLYPSE IS COMING!"

"You're nice."

"Just returning the favor."

Hinata looked at the food set out before her. There were rice balls, salads, a few sandwiches, pears, apples, grapes, and flavored water.

"Grape! My favorite! Thank you!" Hinata kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Come on, Hinata-chan!" He said, pretending to whine. "Is that all I get?"

"For now."

"Fine then, I'll pull out the big guns."

He pulled a bag out of his pocket and took a few pieces of...something...out and put them in his mouth.

"Hey beautiful, I got some skittles in my mouth. Wanna taste the rainbow?"

Hinata giggled. "Well, this should be interesting."

They locked lips for a kiss. Naruto promptly requested entry to her mouth, which she gave. Their tongues wrestled for a moment before Hinata pushed Naruto back to his home ground. They separated.

"That tasted...interesting, to say the least."

"Yeah, I'll agree. Hinata-chan and skittles, throw in some miso ramen and you've got the best flavor around."

Hinata giggled and they began to eat. After a while, Naruto froze.

"Hinata, turn around very slowly."

She did as she was told, and was shocked to find a deer staring her in the face. It walked up and sniffed her. Then it stole some salad and left. They both began to bowl over laughing.

Soon they finished their meal and the sun began to set. They had backed up against the trunk of a sturdy tree. Hinata was resting her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"It's beautiful." Naruto opened his mouth. "No. No more corny 'Not as much as you' comments. Be original."

Naruto grinned. When the sun had set and the stars were out, Naruto got up and walked onto the lake. Hinata followed. When the reached the center, Naruto dove in and resurfaced, holding something in his hand.

"Hinata, little help here?"

Hinata giggled and controlled the water so that it moved off of Naruto.

"I like being dry MUCH more."

Hinata's eyes wandered to what was in his hand. It was a small box.

_I wonder..._

"Hinata-chan, close your eyes for ten seconds."

She complied. When she reopened her eyes, Naruto was gone. She looked down and saw him kneeling.

"Hinata-chan, I love you with all my heart and all my soul. Will you marry me?"

Hinata was dumbstruck. _I never thought he would...I mean...It's so soon! I thought another, oh, I don't know, two, three years?_

"Hinata-chan?"

"YES!" She tackled him down onto the water. As they hugged, it became very quiet.

Naruto was the first one to speak. "You know, this reminds me of the 'mystery waterfall girl'," he said. He pretended to think. "Now, I wonder who that could have been." He held his chin for a while, then snapped his fingers. "Oh, Hina-chan, could it possibly have been you?"

Hinata played along. "Maybe, I mean, there could always have been another 'mystery waterfall girl'."

"Well, why don't we re-enact and see?"

"No, I'd prefer not."

"Please?"

Hinata thought this over.

"Fine, but I get to be the girl."

Naruto playfully punched her.

**00000000000000000000000**

**Well, what did you think? I liked this one, it's longer than most of my one shots. Lol, whoever caught the Numa Numa reference gets a cookie! (bakes enough cookies for the entire population of China) I don't know, I might need more than that...**

**Review please, it makes Naruto and Hinata want to have more fluffy moments together! XD**


	16. Two Days in the Life of Naruto

**Hehe, anyone who likes this chapter should also extend their thanks to silencer299. His stories gave me some ideas that will be touched upon in some way or the other here. I have a feeling this will be a great chapter! (But, if it follows the story pattern, it will turn out exactly the opposite)**

**I don't own Naruto!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

Naruto got up, stretched and yawned. Everything was great. His dream was of his precious Hinata-chan. His body was in excellent condition, and he was having miso ramen for breakfast. _Tomorrow's my birthday! I wonder what Hina-chan is getting for me. Gah... We'll have to deal with her dad soon. _Naruto didn't let that thought ruin his day. _In fact, I think that today is going to turn out great! _After he ate his ramen, he went to his usual field for training with Hinata. His thoughts repeatedly drifted off to her. _Her sparkling eyes, her silky hair, her...oops! No X-rated thoughts about Hina-chan...at least not until we're married. GAH! -bleep- you Ero-Sennin! Her angelic voice, her huge...GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I swear...I WILL kill you Ero-Sennin. _He ran down Neji during his inner monologue.

"Oh, gomen nasai, Neji! Didn't see you there!"

Neji's eyes narrowed. "I know of your relationship with Hinata-sama. I do not approve, but I can do not do anything about it. All I can say is that if you hurt her in any way at all..." -CRACK- -CRACK- "I will kill you."

Naruto gulped. He continued his walk and soon arrived at the training ground. Hinata was there...but so was Kiba.

"YOU!" Kiba shouted, hurling a kunai at Naruto. It was easily dodged.

"What? What did I do?"

Kiba didn't respond, he just whipped out a kunai and charged Naruto with it. Naruto pulled his own out just in time.

"YOU KNOW -BLEEP- WELL WHAT THIS IS ABOUT!" Kiba tried to strike at Naruto's stomach. His moves were slow, and Naruto had plenty of time to avoid it.

"No, I don't. How could I know, I haven't seen you in months!"

A dancing fat guy screamed through the clearing. He was gone almost as soon as he arrived. (1)

"YOU TOOK AWAY MY LIFE!"

This confused Naruto. "What? You're standing right in front of me! And I haven't seen you since...since..." realization dawned on Naruto. Hinata was watching in fear as Kiba repeatedly struck at Naruto. "You're kidding, right? That's what this is about?"

"YOU DON'T DESERVE HER!"

"Kiba, you can't change someone's heart." Naruto amended that. "Not easily anyway." He dodged a thrust.

"YOU CHANGED NEJI! WHY COULDN'T I CHANGE HER?"

Naruto avoided another strike. "Because she didn't want to be changed. she didn't want you. I can't help that."

"YOU DIDN'T NOTICE HER! YOU NEVER NOTICED HER! YOU WERE ALWAYS SO DENSE! BUT I...I LOVED HER! I ALWAYS DID! I WAS ALWAYS A FRIEND TO HER! I ALWAYS NOTICED HER! I DESERVE HER, NOT YOU! YOU'RE JUST...YOU'RE JUST SOME DEMON BRAT!"

The next ten seconds contained more pain then he ever had felt and ever would feel combined. Naruto summoned a shadowclone and used rasengan. He shredded Kiba's proof of manhood on the left, then drove it into his stomach. Then Naruto noticed something critical. His shadowclone didn't disperse like he told it to.

"**He he he... It took a while, but I finally did it!" **The clone looked at Naruto. **"Now I will break that stupid seal, absorb my essence into the shadowclone, permanently solidify it, and destroy Konoha...under the alias of Naruto Uzumaki!" **Red chakra leaked from the clone and its jumpsuit turned red.

"Dude..." Naruto began. "What is it with bad guys and revealing their plan as soon as they get the chance?" (2)

KyuubiClone shrugged. **"Generic villain problems that will be dealt with eventually, I guess. Now come here!" **Naruto sighed.

"Kyuubi, you're a retard."

KyuubiClone was outraged at this. Right before it hit Naruto, Naruto brought his kunai up and impaled the clone. Poof. Hinata, who already knew Naruto's secret, just giggled.

"Come on Hina-chan, might as well train now."

The started with chakra control exercises, moved on to two person taijutsu styles, and then began to spar. Afterwards, they sat down to enjoy some of the homemade snacks Hinata brought every day.

When they were done, Naruto spoke up. "I think we should talk to your dad today, Hina-chan."

Hinata flinched. "I don't know, Naruto-kun...Do you think we're ready?"

"Yup! Come on, lets go!" And with that, they walked to the Hyuuga compound.

When they arrived, they requested an audience with Hiashi. It was granted. _Well, things are already looking up!_

"What is it that you want." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Naruto spoke first. "Hiashi-sama, we have come to tell you that..." Naruto took a deep breath. "Hinata-chan and I are in love."

The vein bulging in Hiashi's head was all too visible. _-bleep- _

"My daughter? In LOVE? With YOU????"

_oooooooooohhhhhh, snap._

Naruto came to, but he didn't open his eyes. _If I'm in a hospital, I'm going to get violent. _He opened his eyes. _SUNUVA- _The door opened and Sakura came in.

"Ah, Naruto. You're awake. You've been out for a week."

"NANI KA?????? A WEEK?"

"Nah, only a few hours. I was just messing with you. But I am surprised. I figured Hiashi's 128 strikes would be enough to even knock you out for the rest of the day."

"Aaaaaaannnd, I take it he said no."

"Said no? What are you- ohhhhhhh. Yeah. I think that means no. Add that to the fact that you were found in a dumpster...yeah. Definitely no."

Naruto sighed. "I'm going home. This is a little much from Hiashi...I mean come on, I'm 15! It's not like I was saying 'Hey Hiashi, Hinata's pregnant with my baby. I guess this means i get to marry her?' I mean, this is the kind of response I'd expect for that. Actually, no. For that, I'd be dead." Naruto got up and started to leave.

"Naruto! Tsunade-sama says you're staying the night here."

"And you're going to stop me how?" He jumped out the window.

Naruto stumbled into his apartment. "I blame everything that happened today on Ero-Sennin." He had no idea why he said that. He just did. Meanwhile, Jiraiya sneezed. Which gave away his peeping position. Which earned him a beating. Naruto collapsed on the floor and fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning miserable. His dreams were of Kyuubi using him to destroy Konoha. His tenketsu still hurt from Hiashi's attack, and he found that he was out of ramen.

"Well, screw it. Today is probably going to be the worst day ever, but that's no reason to break my routine."

So Naruto headed out of his apartment to the training field. On his way, he ran down Neji again.

"Sorry..." He mumbled. Then he noticed Tenten was with Neji. Neji just smilled and kept walking with Tenten. _Ooooookkkkaaaaayyyyyyyy...How am I still alive?_ Naruto arrived at the training field to see both Hinata and Kiba standing there. Naruto groaned.

"Hey, Naruto, sorry about yesterday. I decided i don't love Hinata anymore, and I'm going out with Ino. Oh, and they said you missed my balls when you stabbed at it with rasengan."

Naruto was confused. "Soooo...we're cool then?" Kiba nodded and left. _That was weird..._ Just then, Hiashi walked into the clearing. _Oh, wait! Before you kill me Hiashi, let me dig my grave!_ Naruto thought sarcastically.

"Naruto. I apologize for yesterday. I...spoke...with Hinata afterwards, and i changed my mind. You two may date."

Naruto noticed the edge of a bruise from under Hiashi's robe. "By 'I spoke with Hinata' do you mean 'I got the -bleep- kicked out of me by Hinata'?"

Hiashi flinched, then nodded. Naruto suppressed a chuckle.

"Also, I have decided that two years from now, on Hinata's birthday, you two shall be wed."

Naruto jumped in the air screaming, "YATTA!"

Neji and Tenten walked into the clearing. Neji spoke. "I also approve of your relationship with Hinata-sama."

"THAT'S IT!" Naruto screamed. Everyone was startled at this. "NEVER AGAIN IN MY LIFE WILL I GIVE MY INPUT ON HOW I THINK THE DAY WILL GO!"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

**This was based off of a real life experience. I woke up, thought the day would go great, found out that i forgot to do my science homework and I flunked a test. Then I was dared to ask my crush out, and was rejected. Next day, I wake up, find out i can turn in the homework for full credit (thank you late passes) and my math teacher says that the scores were so bad, we'd be taking a make-up test and taking the better of the two scores. I decided to ask her out again...but was still rejected. Oh well. So after reading one of silenceer299's stories, i decided to write this. **

**1 sorry...listened to Numa Numa too many times...**

**2 seriously. What the crap.**


	17. WIAHWIB

**Alright, Let's make something clear right now. Linkin Park is my favorite band, and Leave out all the Rest is still the best song in the world. (Don't argue you know it's true) But Reliant K definitely has better songs for Naruhina. Here's a songfic/oneshot/thing using 'Who I am Hates Who I've Been'. Enjoy!**

**I only own Naruto, Reliant K, or any of their songs in my fondest dreams. Tenten is usually in there in some way or form, to. But I don't own her either.**

**000000000000000000000000**

Hinata walked into the forest, ready to take a walk to clear her mind. So many things had been happening, and it was driving her insane. First of all, Naruto was acting weird. He always seemed distant, like he was deep in thought, and not even promises of free ramen could snap him out of it. Second, probably the most disturbing thing, he didn't seem to be fawning over Sakura anymore. _Not that I'm complaining..._

She stopped. There, in a tree, maybe 100 yards away, was Naruto. Hinata quickly hid. He began to say something, and Hinata strained to hear. But she didn't need to; she heard it easily, and what she heard was startling.

"I watched the proverbial sunrise

coming up over the Pacific and

you might think I'm losing my mind,

but I will shy away from the specifics...

'cause I don't want you to know where I am

'cause then you'll see my heart

in the saddest state it's ever been."

Hinata was...interested. She had no idea where this was going, yet she stayed to listen. _I had no idea Naruto-kun was such a good singer...and that his muscles were so well-toned, _she observed with a blush. His jacket and shirt lie discarded at the base of the tree.

"This is no place to try and live my life.

Stop right there! That's exactly where I lost it!

See that line? Well I never should have crossed it!

Stop right there! Well I never should have said

that it's the very moment that

I wish that I could take back!"

Hinata wondered. _Look underneath the underneath...is he singing about...a girl, maybe? Oh no..._

He began to sing again.

"I'm sorry for the person I became.

I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.

I'm ready to try and never become that way again

'cause who I am hates who I've been.

Who I am hates who I've been."

Hinata _gasped. Definitely a girl..._

"_I talk to absolutely no one. _

Couldn't keep to myself enough.

And the things bottled inside have finally begun

to create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up."

Hinata pondered this. _Things bottled inside? Emotions? ...Love?_

"I heard the reverberating footsteps

sinking up to the beating of my heart,

and I was positive that unless I got myself together,

I would watch me fall apart.

And I can't let that happen again

'cause then you'll see my heart

in the saddest state it's ever been.

This is no place to try and live my life."

Hinata thought this over more. _So...he's been holding in emotions...and...he needs to express them...or_

_he'll start to fall apart?_

"Stop right there! That's exactly where I lost it!

See that line? Well I never should have crossed it!

Stop right there! Well I never should have said

that it's the very moment that

I wish that I could take back!

Stop right there! That's exactly where I lost it!

See that line? Well I never should have crossed it!

Stop right there! Well I never should have said

that it's the very moment that

I wish that I could take back!"

Hinata listened intently, very interested.

"I'm sorry for the person I became.

I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.

I'm ready to try and never become that way again

'cause who I am hates who I've been.

Who I am hates who I've been.

"Who I am hates who I've been

and who I am won't take the second chance you gave me.

Who I am hates who I've been

'cause who I've been only ever made me...

So sorry for the person I became.

So sorry that it took so long for me to change.

I'm ready to try and never become that way again

'cause who I am hates who I've been.

Who I am hates who I've been."

"I know you're there, Hinata."

_Eep! _"A-ano...gomen, Naruto-kun."

"Don't apologize. I waited for you before I began to sing."

"Y-you what?"

Naruto grinned. "I was singing for you, Hinata-chan."

_CHAN??????? MENTAL OVERLOAD! ABANDON SHIP! _Hinata fainted.

When she came to, she was in...a tree? _My pillow seems a little smooth to be a tree...EEP!_ Hinata realized Naruto had brought her into the tree and her head was resting on his bare chest.

"Ai shiteru, Hinata-chan."

"Nani ka?"

"Ai shiteru."

"A-ai sh-shiteru, N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto pushed his lips against hers.

**000000000000000000000000**

**YAYZ! FLUFFY ENDING! Lol this idea popped into my head during 3rd hour today. I hope you enjoyed, now I demand either reviews or cookies!**


	18. Sneek Peek!

**Yo! This chapter is a Sneak Peek at the high school fic I will be writing soon, Insert Song Name Here. Basically, Naruto is a singer and Guitarist. He doesn't do concerts, he just sings and plays his songs (by himself) for the making of Albums and whatnot. His 'alias', if you will, is Kitsune. No one at his new high school knows who he really is, but in the chapter that this cut is in, everything changes. Now, he writes a song for a girl he likes, whose name need not be mentioned for this chapter's presence here, and she doesn't know who he really is or that he likes her. This cut will be in a chapter somewhere from chapter 3-5. I don't own Naruto!**

**000000000000000000**

_Kami-sama protect me from any rabid fangirls I may get after this. _

This was the sole thought going through Naruto's head. The dance was tonight, and the principal had asked him to play. Now, he thought that any girl with a boyfriend would remain loyal, but there was BOUND to be a few stray girls who would chase him. He heard the principal talking.

"Now, the dance may be about midway, and I know you like this band, but I have asked a young man from our school to play tonight. Now, Without further ado, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Hinata, who was a stray here, hoping she could find Naruto, perked up at the mention of his name.

_Naruto is going to play? Will he sing? Will..._

Hinata's brain was churning out thoughts at a hundred MPH.

Naruto took his guitar out of the case and walked onto the stage. It was a nice guitar, deep red with a few touches of white, but the most distinguishing detail was the bright orange nine-tailed fox below the strings and to the right.

Naruto approached the microphone.

"Hey...uh...I'm going to play a song I wrote myself. I, uh, wrote it for a girl I like," _And why the heck did I say that out loud? _"and it isn't really a slow song, more of a medium pace. So...here it is."

He cleared his throat and began to play.

_My girl, my beauty, my vixen,_

_you tied my stomach in knots,_

_and set my insides all bouncin' around._

_And girl, when you're around, all I can seem to do,_

_is think and think, and think and think, and think and think, and think about you._

_I've fallen off a cliff, into the raging ocean,_

_and I'm dropping like a rock._

_You find me at the bottom, bring me to the top,_

_and teach me how to breathe again,_

_and curlin' up in my burrow at night, _

_all I can seem to do,_

_is dream and dream, and dream and dream, and dream and dream, and dream about you._

_Girl, now that I know you, all I ever want to do, _

_is think and think, and think and think, and think and think, and think about you._

Naruto spoke into the microphone once more.

"That song was Vixen. Hope you liked it." _Don't do it, don't do it, don't..._

"KIT-SU-NE! KIT-SU-NE! KIT-SU-NE!"

_Crap._

"Oh, look, some rabid fangirls. Gotta run!"

Naruto ran behind the curtain as the fangirls climbed onto the stage.

_Naruto...is Kitsune? There go all my chances with him._

Hinata walked away depressed. She was headed to her locker, where her cell phone was. Which was on the other side of the school. She walked slowly, and got there after about five minutes. She ran into someone.

"Gomen, I..." she looked up and saw it was Naruto. He was no longer wearing the black shirt and blue jeans, but some more formal clothes, a white shirt with black pants.

"It's all right. Been lookin' all over for you, so this works out better."

Naruto noticed Hinata looking back down...it looked like she was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong? Look me in the eye."

When she didn't look up, Naruto lifted her chin.

"I'd say you're crying because...you found out that I'm Kitsune and you thought you lost your chance with me?"

It took all Hinata had to keep her surprise in.

"I'm just kidding. Really, could you tell me what's wrong?"

Hinata still didn't reply.

"Alright, how about I just tell you what I wanted to tell you in the first place."

Hinata nodded.

Naruto took a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you...that you were the one the song was about, and I was wondering if you wanted to dance?"

Hinata couldn't help but gasp. "S-sure."

Inside, Hinata was jumping around and squealing. _He likes me, he likes me, HE LIKES ME!_

"H-how did you d-ditch the fangirls?"

Naruto laughed. "I ran outside and climbed in through a window I left open. Now I think we should go to the gym, they might find me."

Hinata giggled at the thought of Naruto being attacked by fangirls.

_Hinata's thoughts-_

_The fangirls piled up on Naruto._

"_Hinata! Go on without me! Save yourself!"_

_End Hinata's thoughts_

"So, what were you crying about?"

"Y-you were right the first time..." she said while blushing.

Naruto laughed.

_Great, now he thinks I'm a freak..._

"You look so cute when you blush!"

That made her blush even more.

"Can we get a smile with that?"

Hinata giggled and blushed a little more.

"There we go! Now all we need is some coke..." He pretended to look around for some coke.

That was too much for Hinata, she bowled over laughing...dragging down Naruto, who had just snaked his arm around her waist. They hit the ground awkwardly and their lips met. Both of them were shocked at this.

Naruto drew back. "Gomen, Hinata-chan, I..." He noticed his words went to waste, because on the ground in front of him was an unconscious yet fiercely blushing Hinata.

**0000000000000000000**

**Well, the actual chapter will have more, maybe not much, but I can't give everything away, now can I? Hope you liked it! The actual fic will come out...oh...maximum two weeks, minimum...tomorrow, but that is very unlikely.**


	19. Second Kiss

**Yo! Got the idea for this chapter in...err...uhh...memory fails me. What else is new? I don't own Naruto. (That's what else is new! the beginning A/N is short[gasp it's a sign of the apocolypse!)**

**000000000000000000000**

**(Naruto POV)**

They say that the first kiss is always the best. THAT, my friends, is a load of BS. It wasn't for me, and I'm glad.

000000000000000000000

**(still Naruto POV)**

I walked down the streets of Konoha. I just had a great meal at Ichiraku's, and I was about to go resume my training. Walking past a clothes store, I notice Neji being pulled in by Tenten...who was holding said Hyuuga by the ear. I think I heard something about "White being too plain"...oh man, how I pity him. I see that Shikamaru was walking into a restaurant with a blushing Temari. Hehe...Call me a sadist, but I can almost hear his screams already...and I gotta tell you, I'm loving it. I notice that Sakura...is stalking Sasuke...once again. She hasn't let up since he came back to Konoha. I can see her tranquilizing him now...then bringing him back to her house...(shudder) I walk out of the gates, not really caring about anything. When I reach my usual training area, I see someone standing there. As I come closer, I realize it's Hinata.

"Oi, Hinata! What're you doing here?"

I think I just heard her squeak...

"O-oh...ano...n-nothing."

I look her in the eye...which, I will tell you, took some serious contortion. How does she manage to hang her head so low?

"Bt the looks of it...You have something to tell me?"

There's that squeak again...

"A-ano...hai...ano...N-Naruto-kun, I...ano..."

WOAH! Is it humanly possible for someone's face to be that red?

Then she did something very unexpected. She must have seen that talking wasn't going to do it...so she ran forward, pulled my lips against hers, held that for about five seconds, than ran away.

Um...seriously...the blush got worse...

Worse yet, I got one...

That's when I realized it. I was -bleep-ed.

No, scratch that. I was ROYALLY -bleep-ed.

000000000000000000000

**(Hinata POV)**

My legs carried me to my bed, then they decided that that would be a good time to go on strike. I collapsed onto the fluffy, amorphous mass I call my bed.

_I can't believe it, I did it! I kissed Naruto-kun! I kissed him on the LIPS! (inner squeal)_

Now, only one more problem...how would he react? The possibility of him rejecting me was something that scared me more than death itself.

000000000000000000000

**(Oh goodie, Hinata POV flashback)**

"Hinata, what's wrong? Today you're less focused than usual."

Kurenai-sensei was worrying too much. Or...was she?

"Ano..."

"Lemme guess...Naruto right?"

I nodded. Kurenai-sensei sighed.

"Look, here's an idea. Today, when he leaves his training area for lunch, go there. Then wait for him. When he comes back, tell him. If you can't do that, use what courage you have to kiss him. On the lips, just to be sure."

I blushed furiously. Kurenai-sensei just laughed.

000000000000000000000

**(Back to Naruto's POV)**

"Ano...excuse me?" Geez, these Hyuuga guards are like statues...

"What." Statement? Oh boy, that ups my chances! (cough) sarcasm (cough)

"I would like to see Hinata-sama." Sama was a good idea, that might get me somewhere.

Oh great, the guard is looking at me like I'm suspicious...wonder when she'll come out?

"You may enter."

"Oh well, than-Gomen, nani-ka?"

"You may go in. Did you expect me to say no?" Oh, this guy is an absolute sadist. Look at that grin!

"Actually, yes, I did. Arigatou."

The guard nodded.

I entered the compound, and I realized something. I had no idea where Hinata's room was.

"Enter the compound, turn right, walk until you are able to turn left, third door on the right!"

The guard? Who cares.

"Arigatou!"

When I reached Hinata's room, I took a moment to gather myself. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Ah, that voice. Bingo! I even followed the directions. A vast improvement since the treasure hunt mission...err, training exercise...mission...thing...

I opened the door to see Hinata on her bed. She gasped and blushed.

"Ano...N-Naruto-kun...a-about earlier...g-gomen."

I smiled. What else did you expect? 'It's not okay Hinata, leave me alone you stupid stalker'? Never. Not out of my mouth. Not when I'm in control.

"No need to apologize. Actually, that's what I'm here about."

"Nani ka?"

Oh no...don't blush you frigging tard! Don't you dare blush! -bleep- it! I blushed!

"Ano...I just wanted to say...I...err, rather...uhhh...Ai...Ai shiteru, Hinata-chan."

Weeeee! Her blush is skyrocketing! _Kawaii! _O...M...G...I did NOT just think that...ah, who am I kidding. It's true!

I walked over to Hinata-chan and lifted her to her feet. She looked at me, confused. I slid one arm around her waist, and put my other hand behind her head. She was starting to see where this is going. We both closed our eyes as I drew her closer. Our lips locked, and we shared a kiss overflowing with passion.

I said it before, and I'll say it again. Don't believe someone when they say the first kiss is the best. It's a load of BS. It's the second kiss that takes the cake.

**000000000000000000000**

**Well, what did you think? Reviews are appreciated Uh-oh, my alter ego, Impulsive Moron, is telling me to go play Oblivion. Later!**

**P.S. NARUHINA 4EVA!**


End file.
